


baptism

by tea_at_twilight_time



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Watersports, but not really, golden showers, gwen is very much a dom, no seriously it's just. pissing, pissing with a bit of feelings, she's also into piss fucking RIP gwen, tiny bit of orientation play, trans gal gwen, trans guy daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/pseuds/tea_at_twilight_time
Summary: Daniel shows Gwen how much he cares in a, uhUmVery unique way(AKA Daniel indulges Gwen's kinky ass)





	baptism

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the worst thing i've ever written 
> 
> enjoy

Of all the weird things Daniel has done, waking her up to ask her do to some weird, unspecified kinky(?) bullshit with him didn't even break the top twenty.    
  
But  _ still _ .    
  
"I'm sorry Daniel, I'm sorry, but it's three in the fucking morning, and you want me to do  _ what _ ?" she asks, scrubbing the sleep out of her eyes.    
  
At least he has the decency to look sheepish. He looks away, a bright pink blush on his face as he shifts from foot to foot. He seems...nervous. "I want to, um, do...something a bit weird, and kind of, um. Intimate. If I have your consent?" he asks, and he looks up at her. "It'll be something you'll like, I promise."    
  
That's the vaguest fucking answer he could've given, ever, and she sighs in exasperation. "And you had to wake me up at three in the morning to do it?"    
  
"Yes!" Daniel says defensively, and he hops around a bit, his skinny, long ass legs trembling. "It's...it's something I wanted to do without the others. Just you and me. It's special. So I...waited. Until they were asleep."    
  
"Mmph. Just you and me?" she asks, and she can't lie, she's touched by the gesture.    
  
See, she and Daniel rarely had a lot of one-on-one dates with each other, which makes sense, since he's not exactly, uh. Attracted to her. Romantically or sexually. He's gay and she's a woman, basically. But still, she loves him, she fucking loves him so fucking much, more than in the way she loves her friends but not quite in the same way she loves her boyfriends and girlfriend. And she has a sneaking suspicion that he feels the same way.    
  
His eyes are bright as she looks at him, and he gives her a hesitant, tiny nod. "Yeah...it's...yes. I wanted to do something nice for you. For putting up with me, and...looking after me."    
  
Oh shit, now she wants to cry. Man, this is all so fucking sweet, of him, how can she say no? She sighs again, stretches a little, and nods. "You know what? Sure. I trust you," she says, a little smile playing at the corners of her lips. "What does Daniel have in store for me?"    
  
A wide smile spreads across his face, and he bounces, honest to god bounces, and he immediately sets to work. "Ah...well...first, let me..." he mumbles, removing the blanket from her body and tossing it to the floor. He smoothly climbs up onto the bed with her, straddling her hips in between his knees. He grabs the hem of her shirt, slipping it off of her and tossing it to the floor.    
  
When he speaks next, she can practically hear his eyebrow raising. "No bra?"    
  
She shrugs. "Don't need one."    
  
Daniel gives a little chuckle before scooting up to hover over her back. "Lucky," he says, sinking down onto her back. She can feel his crotch pressing up against her, and it takes her a stupid amount of time to realize that he has nothing on down there.    
  
Oh fucking hell, why isn't he wearing any pants? Gwen squints, and she cranes her neck to exaggeratedly scowl up at him in suspicion, her nose scrunched up for effect. "Just what are you planning here, Daniel?" she asks, her voice a mixture of amused and mildly annoyed.    
  
Daniel doesn't offer a satisfactory answer. No, instead, he grabs her head and gently shoves her face back into the pillow, brushing her hair off of her back before grinding his crotch down against her spine. "Ssshh," he tells her, gripping onto her shoulders.    
  
Gwen huffs out a laugh and shakes her head, feeling utterly confused. "I refuse. I will not be silenced," she says, and he grunts, pressing his clit against a protruding bit of her spine. Ah, of course, Daniel and his odd skeleton fetish. "What's with you and people's bones? You're such a weirdo, you know that - "    
  
Suddenly, there's something warm and wet puddling on her skin, right where Daniel's crotch is pressed up against her. For a moment, Gwen thinks he's just wet from arousal, but then the  _ smell _ hits her nose and okay he's definitely not just turned on.    
  
He's fucking pissing on her. Of course he is.    
  
"Wha -  _ Daniel _ ..." she huffs softly, lifting her head once again to look at him in disbelief. Despite herself, a little laugh escapes her. "Man,  _ why _ ?"    
  
He's not looking at her, though. His eyes are half-lidded and glazed over, a soft sigh on his lips. He's taking way too much enjoyment in this for Gwen's liking, though, to be fair,  _ she's _ enjoying it too much for her own liking. His piss is warm against her back, settling over her skin and making a heart curl in the pit of her belly, and  _ god _ , the way he's panting is fucking adorable.    
  
"I bet that feels good, doesn't it?" she croons, and he groans softly in response, which trails off into a little whine. Gwen chuckles a little. "How long have you been saving this up?"    
  
Daniel doesn't answer her, because of course he doesn't, he's Daniel. Instead, he lifts himself off of her slightly, presumably to make it easier to, er,  _ relieve himself _ , pressing his hands into her shoulder blades for support. His steam hits her in the middle of her back, streaking down her skin and puddling at the base of her spine. He leans forward and presses a kiss to the back of her head, letting out a hot little whimper into her hair.    
  
Shit. Is she seriously getting hard from this?    
  
"Mmph... _ mine _ ..." Daniel suddenly groans into his ear, and that's not helping the situation down there fucking at  _ all _ .    
  
"Yours?" Gwen asks softly, and it's a bit awkward, but she manages to reach up and chuck him under the chin with her knuckle. He huffs and hides his face in her shoulder.    
  
"Mine. My Gwen," he mumbles, his hands moving from her shoulders to the bed. His body is shaking slightly, and she can feel him gently sink his teeth into her shoulder in a little love bite.    
  
"Oh. I see," she says, shuddering as he nibbles on her neck. "So you're marking your territory then?"    
  
Daniel's stream dribbles out, and he settles his cunt back against her spine. "...no," he murmurs, and he nuzzles his face into her neck. "I'm just as much yours as you are mine."    
  
"And you decided to express that by pissing all over me?"    
  
"Yes," he says, and he says it so plainly that she can't help but giggle at him. What a Daniel thing to think.    
  
Apparently though, he doesn't like her laughter. He whines at her pitifully, and she doesn't need to see his face to know that he's pouting.    
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, this is incredibly serious," she amends, and he grunts at her.    
  
"I thought it would be nice," he says defensively, and she swallows back some more laughter. He sighs and climbs off of her, and she can hear the drip, drip dripping of piss down his legs and onto the floor. "I just...since...you know. I thought that you would..."    
  
Gwen sits up, wincing a little at the cooling wetness pouring down her back and onto her sheets. This is gonna be a pain to clean. Thank god she already has a plastic sheet over her mattress for when David slept in the bed with her. She looks over at Daniel, and her face immediately falls into a soft smile.    
  
He's sulking a bit, staring down at the ground, hiding his hands behind his back, shifting from foot to foot. That's when it really strikes her that he had done this for  _ her _ . He hates messes, hates being vulnerable and exposed like this, fuck, he's not even  _ attracted _ to her, and yet he still just...did all of this. For her. Indulged her grossness because...he loves her. Or something.    
  
And she's teasing him for it. Like an asshole.    
  
Cue facepalm.    
  
"Aww, Daniel," she murmurs, getting to her feet and cupping his cheeks. He's taller than her, but he sinks into her palms, making him seem a lot smaller. She has a tendency to do that to her boys. "It  _ was _ nice, and you did  _ so _ good. I really, really enjoyed it." She squishes his cheeks, and gives him a little giggle. "I just wish I could've seen your cute face the whole time. I'm sure your expression was just  _ gorgeous _ ."    
  
Daniel's face burns warmly against her palms, and he lets out a sweet sounding half giggle, half huff and rubs his thighs together. "Ahh-ah," he chokes, his hands firmly gripping the bottom of his shirt. "M-maybe I'll keep that in mind, then. For next time."    
  
She raises an eyebrow. "Next time?"    
  
"If you're good."    
  
There's a mischievous glint in his eyes, and one of his hands slips in between his thighs, up under his shirt. Gwen takes a step closer, and he doesn't jerk away. Nice.    
  
She fixes him with a firm stare, a smug smirk playing at her lips. "I thought I was the only one who could say that."    
  
Daniel hums, wiggling around again. "Usually, yeah. But I'm the one who started this, so I get to be in control."    
  
Shit, she can't argue with that logic. "Fair enough," she croons, scratching him under the chin. "Do you want me to wash you, baby? We're both in severe need of a bath."    
  
Daniel scoots closer to her, touching his forehead to her shoulder. He's squirming again, probably both from discomfort and arousal, and he groans. " _ Please _ ." 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about camp camp piss all of the other watersports fics in this fandom are fucking pedophilia and i just hhhhhhh


End file.
